


gonna spend my weekly pay

by zlpayne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Neighbours, gloryhole au, niall/ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlpayne/pseuds/zlpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he bobs his head down for the last time, his eyes catch a glint of hazel through the wall that catch him off guard. The pink lips that compliment the hazel are already formed in an ‘o’ shape. </p><p>In a hurry, Liam gets up stumbling to find his shirt, shouldering past the door, stampeding towards the exit. </p><p>He barely makes it up against the wall, inhaling deeply, before a figure he knows all too well is by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna spend my weekly pay

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I'm back. Sorry this is a smutless gloryhole au, can you believe. 
> 
> But yeah, I hope you enjoy it!

It’s laughable how Zayn was introduced to this through his lit screen in the middle of the night under his covers as a teenager and now it’s his favorite pastime and second source of income. 

The feeling of submitting himself fully to a faceless stranger. The feeling of being used. He loves the thrill of being nothing but a warm, wet suction to get off on. He’s never been curious as to who was behind the stall just how far down his throat the isolated stretch of muscle could go. 

He’d done his make up, lashes tight with black kohl. It’s not that anyone was going to see him it’s just that he loves how it smudges down his face when he’s choking on cock. 

Lamont, his manager, had let him know to be quiet as he entered since his client was already inside. He’d also told him to make it extra special since ‘this guy’s an amateur and we need him coming back, Z.’ 

\-- 

Upon hearing a shuffling on the other side of the drywall, Liam let himself be known with a small “hello.” 

“Hi,” replied a voice that was beautifully thick. 

Liam was shocked to say the least, he never imagined anyone on the other side of that wall to be pretty. He wasn’t stereotyping, he just thought. Actually, he didn’t know what to expect. 

“I’m Li-” he was cut off by a tsk followed by a condescending giggle which made the blood rush back up to his cheeks. 

“You didn’t pay to get to know me, now show me your cock.” 

Liam didn’t have time to register the blood flow back down south, as he placed his dick through the wall, straight into a wet heat. The man on the other side had swallowed him whole making him gasp out a moan. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help it, you have a pretty dick, it’s a shame all you paid for was a blowie.” 

\-- 

“C’mon babe, you gonna come for me?” 

Liam’s hips thrust forward on their own accord, making the unknown man choke - gag resonating through the room. 

With a shaky breath Liam warns the man that he’s close to which the voice replies, “yeah, gonna give it to me? Bet you taste good.” 

That sends Liam over the edge, shoulders slumping, head thrown back, fingers grappling for something - anything - to hold onto. 

\--  
The first thing Liam hears when he comes down from his high is “Mm, baby, you taste so good.” 

He laughs, because, he’s never been subject to any attention like this before and it’s sort of sad he had to pay for it. So he replies with a monotonous, “thanks, I’ll take your word for it.” 

“You mean you don’t know what you taste like? Are you even a dude?” 

“Shut up,” rosy cheeks reappearing. 

“Why don’t you kneel down here, I’ll give you a taste.” 

Liam shrugs, he’s already come this far. Pulling his pants up, leaving them unbuttoned, he slowly drops to his knees, to the two fingers sticking out the hole in the wall - utterly drenched in come. 

Liam takes one disturbing look at the fingers before saying fuck all and leaning forward, mouth already shaped to fit the inked index and middle fingers. He makes a show of it because he’s always been a fan of exhibitionism, and he hopes the boy on the other side is watching. 

As he bobs his head down for the last time, his eyes catch a glint of hazel through the wall that catch him off guard. The pink lips that compliment the hazel are already formed in an ‘o’ shape. 

In a hurry, Liam gets up stumbling to find his shirt, shouldering past the door, stampeding towards the exit. 

He barely makes it up against the wall, inhaling deeply, before a figure he knows all too well is by his side. 

\-- 

Zayn’s sure he shouldn’t have followed the boy - should’ve given him space but he couldn’t. The object of his latest fantasies just paid him to suck him off. He needs to clear up a few things. 

For one, Zayn’s pretty sure Liam lives with his girlfriend. She’s there morning, noon and night. 

Second, Zayn didn’t think Liam knew about him but the look in his eye when they made eye contact earlier tells him different. 

\-- 

“Liam? Do we - wanna talk about it?” 

Liam’s sure this isn’t what he should be stuck on but he can’t help himself when he asks, “you know my name?” 

“Yeah, about that, I know we haven’t officially met but I swear I know all my neighbours names.” 

“Hmm.” 

“So, Liam, about what happened inside, I know it’s a little confusing but I hope we can be professional. It is after all my job.” 

Zayn says that with difficulty, mumbling the last word because he doesn’t want it to be a job with Liam. He wants Liam to take him back home and pound him through the week. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Liam worries his bottom lip between his teeth before shoving his hands in his pockets. “See you around, Zayn.” 

\-- 

It’s been weeks since the ‘incident’ and Liam can’t help but keep Zayn on his radar more often. 

He’s even taken it to a point where he dresses in his favorite pair of panties - a pretty pair of pale pink ruffled lace that fit snugly right under his cheeks - and struts in front of his wall length window in hopes of catching Zayn’s eye. 

But to no avail. 

\-- 

Zayn’s had it with Liam’s shamelessness. It’s just who gave him permission to flash the neighbours, it certainly wasn’t Zayn. 

He’s tense when he answers his phone, it’s Niall, inviting him to his birthday night that weekend. Zayn’s been civil this far but he loses sight of his manners when he sees Liam drop to his knees, back facing Zayn and bending over. 

\-- 

Liam’s just about over with his “show” when his phone rings. He reaches up onto the table to pull it off caller id showing ‘Livvy.” 

“What do you want?” he snaps. 

“Wow, just wanted to invite you out to Niall’s birthday this weekend but I see you don’t deserve it.” 

“Sorry,” Liam sighs, sitting up, “it’s just been a long week.” 

“Yeah, I know, you haven’t been making me any dinner lately. That’s why I stopped coming over.” 

“Whatever. Is it just gonna be us? I don’t wanna third wheel like last time.” 

“No, it’s a proper gathering, tell me you’ll come! Please,” she begs. 

“Fine. I gotta go.” 

Liam was really, really not in the party mood. He needs a nap.  
\-- 

Come Saturday night and Liam’s found himself in a crowded club, with music and lights that’ve already given him a headache.

He’s sitting on his phone playing with the filters on his snapchat. He’s so distracted that he doesn’t register the air in the room tensing around him. 

When he’s picked his “Welcome to London” and time stamp filters and clicked send to story, he looks up not ready for who he sees. 

The object of his wettest dreams, clad in a white graphic tee and some ripped jeans. He’s the picture of cool and Liam can already feel the drool forming. 

“Liam, babe, this is Niall’s friend Z-”

“Zayn, yeah, I know” 

“Hello, Liam,” Zayn grins, hand outstretched. 

Livvy doesn’t give them a second glance as she turns back to her boyfriend - pulling him out the booth. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” 

“Told you I’d see you around.” 

Zayn reaches out for Liam’s drink, downing it before his grin grows and he leans forward. Breath on Liam’s lobe as he says, “I’ve seen a lot of you around, Liam.” 

Liam chokes before letting out an uncertain, “is that so?” Not sure he has enough liquid courage to go through with this game. 

“Yeah, babe,” teases Zayn, hand at the top of Liam’s thigh. “I’ve seen all those pretty panties you put on. Such a whore, letting all our neighbours see you.” 

With that he finds Liam through his pants, making him let out a moan.

“Shh, baby, don’t want anyone seeing you beg and squirm, do ya?.” 

“Please, Zayn,” Liam begs, skin on fire. “I need something.” 

“Me too, I think I need to dance.” 

With that he leaves a dumbfounded Liam with his hard on and shirley temple. Which is definitely not strong enough. 

\--

Four shots and too many drinks later, Liam makes the decision to go home. He decides it’s best because the lights are making his head spin and he can no longer spot Zayn and his partner. 

His head is spinning so fast that he doesn’t hear the velvet voice calling out his name. He just wants to get home to his bed. He’s shocked when a hand grips his shoulder and spins him around - he’s not conscious enough for a fight. 

It’s not a stranger but he doesn’t mind fighting the person in front of him. That’s why he’s not too stunned to find his fist making it’s way towards Zayn’s face. He’s too drunk to have actually hurt him, he knows that, but when he hears Zayn’s laugh, his blood boils.

“Can you go back to grinding your ass on random strangers and leave me alone?” he spits.

“You’re drunk, man, let me get you home.” he teases and Liam’s mad that his dick twitches at the thought. 

“I can manage,” he snaps but as he’s turning he trips over his own two feet but instead of landing face first on the pavement, he falls into sturdy arms. 

“Alright, up we go.” 

\--

“Babe, can you get out your keys?” 

Seeing Liam isn’t going to be much help, Zayn takes it upon himself to pull out the keys. He struggles with keeping Liam up and using the flash on his phone while unlocking the door. 

The second he’s in, Liam lets go of his shoulder, kicking off his shoes, making his way through the narrow corridor. Zayn’s mouth waters as he watches the muscles on Liam’s body flex and contract as he takes off pieces of clothing along the way. 

Zayn can’t leave him like that though because although he doesn’t want to be in Liam’s bedroom right now. He really can’t be - he needs to leave the boy behind a bottle of advil for when he wakes up. 

Setting down the cup of water and bottle on the night stand. Zayn takes his time admiring the boy passed out on the bed. He’s laying down on his back, shirt raised a little to reveal a happy trail that has Zayn almost yielding to his sense of touch. 

Zayn can’t help the smile that takes over his face when he looks at Liam’s own to see that his hair is a little ruffled, brows furrowed and mouth open. It shows him a side of Liam he’s never seen before - soft. 

Liam’s always been a mass of muscle walking around wrapped in pretty panties and tight tight henleys that don’t leave much to the imagination. He makes Zayn’s stomach churn in the best way.

Before he leaves, he takes one last look at Liam’s face, leaning in to kiss his forehead, stomach going weak when he feels Liam relax. 

\-- 

It’s been a week and Liam still hasn’t thanked Zayn for taking care of him that day. It’s just he’s a little cowardly and Zayn is so - him. 

However, his mother raised him better than this so he pulls on a mask a faux confidence and heads out the door and across the lawn to the neighbouring apartment building. 

He makes it onto Zayn’s floor but struggles a bit as he twists and turns trying to remember what side Zayn’s apartment was on. Eventually, he makes his way to the left door. 

He collects his nerves and swallows the lump in his throat before knocking. He sucks in a breath, counting 1, 2, 3.. Suddenly, there’s Zayn, lazy grin on his face. 

“Hiya, babe. How can I help you?” 

“Hi, Zayn,” he stalls, “can I come in?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Zayn smirks, moving aside. 

Liam stalls some more as he takes in Zayn’s apartment, it’s white all over from the walls to the furniture to the plant pots and the only pop of color comes from the plethora of paintings. 

“Nice art, where’d you get it?” Liam knows this isn’t what he came to say but he just can’t do it now. 

“Made it myself,” Zayn states sheepishly. 

“They’re fucking amazing, dude.” 

“Yeah, thanks. So, uh, did you just come to discuss my artwork,” Zayn says, tone laced with disappointment. 

“No, actually,” Liam starts, hand going to his neck. “I wanted to thank you for last weekend actually, and explain. I don’t usually get that drunk. Like I had this whole thing where when I was a kid I only had one kidney and like it was a whole issue. Then a couple years back it grew itself back or something and to this day I take caution when drinking.” 

He takes a breath, realizing he’d been talking too fast, rambling on. Liam looks up to take in Zayn’s reaction and he finds a welcoming smile. Encouraging Liam to go further, though the smile does nothing calm his nerves. 

“Anyway, that’s not the point,” a deep breath, “it’s just I was a little jealous that night, so I just didn’t keep count.” 

With that Zayn pushes off the wall, making his way closer as he says, “jealous, babe? Of who?”  
The smirk plastered on his face tells Liam that he knows. 

“I -uh, I think you know of who,” 

“Yeah, but I wanna hear it from you. Tell me,” it’s not a request.

“Of, uh, of you and that guy.” he spits out that guy like the name burns on his tongue. 

“But babe,” Zayn leans in, breath hot on Liam’s lobe as he whispers, “I got tunnel vision,” he moves back, looking into Liam’s eyes, breath now on Liam’s lips, “for you,” he mouths as he leans in for a kiss. The kiss burns with a thousand flames, dancing along the insides of Liam’s veins, as he gives the kiss all he’s got. He’s finally, kissing this beautiful chimera of danger and intrigue. 

When they break apart, he’s still catching his breath when Zayn asks him, conversationally, that “I love kissing you, but can I suck your dick again now?” 

Liam laughs, knocking his nose with Zayn’s, foreheads touching, breathless and on the verge of falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz kudos/comment or drop me an ask on zlpayne.tumblr.com
> 
> pls tell me if there are any mistakes so i can fix em (i still dont let anyone beta) 
> 
> xoxo H


End file.
